


As the underworld falls down

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Hercules: The Animated Series, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Disney Hercules and Labyrinth crossover





	1. Chapter 1

How did this happen. Well to start at the beginning I just got my Hades pop figure and placed it right next to my Jareth one from Labyrinth. What am I doing right now? Sitting in the underworld in front of Hades, Jareth, pain and panic. I have work tomorrow and I'm pretty certain I won't be able to call in sick.  
' can I at least have my phone ? ' I was ignored as they carried on chatting to each other. I learnt back in my chair and noticed that pain and panic were sat down doing heck all. If I'm going to be stuck down here I might as well amuse myself,  
' psst you two come here ' they too ignored me well at least they didn't look at me,  
' we are under strict orders not to talk to the prisoner ' I felt a bit guilty for what I was about to do but that feeling went away quickly,  
' I see. Silly question but who is the prisoner? '  
' you are of course duh '  
' oh right okay, so just to clarify I'm the prisoner to whom which you are talking to correct? ' mere seconds later both of them sprinted out of the room. Mission accomplished. Most of it anyway.  
' honestly I give you too one job! ' both pain and panic were dragged back to Hades whilst Jareth stared at me,  
' what are you looking at pixie '  
' you heard the lady fuzz boy remember why you are here ' I started to flick small rocks across the room,  
' speaking of which. Mind telling me why I am here? '  
' oh I know that one ' piped up pain which in turn ignited Hades shutting up the little nude gremlin,  
' you just can't get the staff these days. Here is the blunt end of it babe in going to use you to get rid of jerkules and then the gnome king here will use you to stop some girl from doing his maze ' Jareth was rubbing his temples.  
' that's Goblin king ' said Jareth,  
' this is ridiculous ' I countered,  
' for starters if you want to distract Hercules check out all the 20 something year old girls hanging out at the beach. I can assure you that will get his attention no problem and then there is you ' I pointed at Jareth,  
' what do you expect me to do huh ? Hold onto her legs and get dragged around your silly little maze? '  
He walked towards smiling ,  
' of course not I have something much more fun in mind ' oh I know what he has in mind without a doubt so I faced towards Hades,  
' well am I going to deal with Hercules or what ? ' he snapped his fingers and I was instantly wooshed away. When the smoke had cleared I was standing outside what looked like a school,  
' ah so he is still in school. So do you want me to drop his grades?, Make him tardy ? ' I walked over to a large fountain and splashed some water on my face. As I looked at my reflection Hades face appeared I stead of my own,  
' yikes ' I grimaced,  
' I need my morning soul babe. So just push him of a cliff, trip him into a volcano. Be creative '  
' no issues there '.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never been a sociable person when I was at school, and now I`m thousands of years in the past does not improve the situation. Who knows how many people go to this school? Hades could off at least put me within sight of him. Obviously too much to ask for. As I entered the school, I became aware that a few people were casting glances at me. Not one to ask stupid questions I carried on walking until I came to the food hall. By luck I managed to find Icarus first, you know the guy who flew to close to the sun, that guy. His stuck burnt hair made him very easy to notice in the crowd so I headed towards a table near him knowing that Hercules wouldn’t be far behind. I was to nervous to go and get food as I wasn’t a student here, so I just sat down daydreaming. That was until a guy stood by my table opposite me with a tray of food in his hand,

`Hi, do you mind if I sit here? ` he was cute, like really cute. A musky brown tunic hung against his well-built body, his tan a little lighter than his tunic. His brown choppy hair just missed his eyebrows and a rough beard shaped his lower face perfectly.

`Yeah sure` he sat down with his tray of food consisting of a piece of bread, some funny looking meat I guess lamb or goat and some fruit to finish it off. Whilst keeping my eye on Icarus I found it difficult to keep my eyes of the guy in front of me, Hercules would have to wait a while,

`You not hungry? ` I wasn’t until he mentioned it as now, I could feel my stomach grumbling,

`To tell you the truth it’s my first day here so I`m a little lost` he pushed the tray more towards me,

`No worries you can share my food, they seem to think I`m starved here so food lady always gives me extra so yeah` I thanked him whilst I tore of a bit of bread and dunked it into the meat dish, oddly the sauce tasted really nice to my surprised so I had a go trying a chunk of meat. It was so tender it melted in my mouth, but I couldn’t figure out what sort of meat it was so curiously I asked,

`This meat is so good, but I can’t figure what animal its from? ` he then pulled out a piece of wood from the meat dish, which was covered in sauce,

`Boar` he replied, I sniggered a little at the situation and then realised I could have choked on the piece of wood. Everybody started to leave the canteen but me and him made no effort to go,

`I don’t even know your name, funny isn’t it` I don’t know if Hercules had been here or not as I simply hadn’t payed any attention elsewhere,

`Rose, how about you? ` he didn’t get time to answer as one of his friends pulled him out of his seat saying he was late for class,

`Jason! See you soon! ` I waved goodbye as I sat in the canteen thinking about him. Not knowing what to do next I left the canteen and headed outside and sat underneath a nearby tree. After a while a squirrel climbed down the tree and sat down close to me. Petting away at the little creature a thought suddenly came to mind and I grabbed its tail and held it in front of my face,

`Is Hades to busy to face me himself? ` the squirrel faced me with his little arms crossed, another squirrel came down from the tree and stood on its back legs on my lap,

`Stop playing around and find Hercules other wise Hades will smoke up your boyfriend` I swatted away at the squirrel on my lap,

`Tell Hades he can do what he likes, he doesn’t own me, and I only spoke to the guy because he sat with me. It isn’t my fault Hades can’t deal with a single guy` I let the squirrel go and stayed by the tree. An apple dropped into my lap but my temptation to eat was less than so, that wasn’t improved by Jareth leaning against the tree,

`Can a woman not get 5 minutes peace around here? first dumb and dumber now a garden gnome` I chucked the apple away but another one dropped onto my lap, the same apple, annoyed I chucked the apple again but this time Jason picked up the apple and walked over to me,

`You uh hit your fruit limit for today` I stood up as he closer I looked beside the tree and Jareth was no longer there,

`Class over already, that was fast` he came within inches of me and I felt the warmth coming of his body, my mind was washed-over looking into his eyes, he held up the fruit in front of me and I took it without looking at it, the sudden smooth and cold feeling of the apple confused me, I looked down at the fruit, what I held in my hand was a polished glass ball, a gloved hand cupped my chin as he forced me to make eye contact,

`Your turned so easily, I thought you would be more a challenge` fog encased us,

`We haven’t started yet`.


	3. Chapter 3

As the smoke cleared I found myself trapped in a cage in the lair of the goblin king,  
‘Serious question. I’m in a cage. Where am I going to go?’ He appeared in front of the cage holding a glass ball,  
‘Hades won’t find you here, whilst your in this cage he will have no idea where you are, him or his little minions’ I went forward and leant against the cold bars,  
‘ you can’t keep me here, not if you want my help’ like magic he slipped through bars and stood inches away from me,  
‘Not to worry, just until his heat blows over and he finds something else to occupy his time’ he slipped back out of the cage and left. There was no hinges or lock on the cage meaning it came down from above, trying my luck I grabbed hold of the bottom of the cage and tried to lift it up but it was no good, the cage was practically rooted to the floor, thinking for a moment I remembered what Jared had said,  
‘Whilst your in the cage he will have no idea’ meaning I didn’t have to be completely outside the cage to be found. It seemed like a pretty poor option in front of me, either be Hades slave or trapped in a cage, hopefully though it won’t be Hades coming here, perhaps pain and panic would be sent here in stead, or even just one of them. Removing a piece of my dress I threw it out of the cage and it landed limply about a foot away. Nothing happened, maybe it didn’t work like that. Later I saw something move just out of view,  
‘Hello? ‘ whatever it was didn’t reply but a little head popped out, a little goblin shaped head,  
‘Hoggle is that you?’ He shushed me as he came closer picking up the fabric I threw out, he gave it back to me,  
‘You can’t say I was here, otherwise the king will throw me into the bog of eternal stench, I don’t want to go there’ I sat down so we were more or less level,  
‘I promise I won’t, can you help me or tell me what’s going on’ he looked down and shook his head, I knew it was hard for him to go against his ruler,  
‘Hoggle mustn’t, I’m already in trouble for helping the young lady in the labyrinth’  
‘So she is here then, so what does he want me to do about her?’ He stepped closer to me,  
‘I’m not sure, but it seems he wants you to distract the young lady so she doesn’t complete the labyrinth before her time runs out, he intends to marry her, in exchange for her brother. Or else he will become a goblin’ I felt bad for Hoggle, he wasn’t with the Jared but he had no choice,  
‘I must go now before he comes back’ he scuttled away as I leant back against the bars.

I dozed off and woke up to find two little gremlins pulling at the bars,  
‘Well aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes, you having fun there’ it was pretty funny to watch both pain and panic pull at the cage,  
‘Any chance you can help us’ strained panic,  
‘Don’t you think I haven’t tried already, now go hide before Jareth gets back’ they both let go of the bars and ran into a dark corner, but the moment they reached that corner they both shrieked and ran back out as they were followed by two goblin soldiers,  
‘You two are as useful as chocolate teapots’ the both ran into the cage and hid behind me,  
‘Well, well. Seems you both have something between your ears after all. If you actually had a plan I might of played along with you. Get them’ the goblins reached inside the cage attempting to grab pain and panic. Dragging them both away the cage disappeared, as I watched the goblins place pain and panic in a smaller cage, Jareth reached his hand out to me and helped me up from the ground,  
‘I’m guessing I was the bait in your little scheme’ he kept my hand in his as I didn’t take it away,  
‘One less thorn to deal with in my side, I have business to attend to so your role here is to take care of the child whilst his sister attempts to reach him’ a goblin was now standing behind him holding an exhausted Toby,  
‘Fine, but unless I call for the goblins to help me, I want them to stay away from him, are we clear?’ He kissed my hand making my blood warm up,  
‘As you wish’.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Please let us out’ both pain and panic had been jammed into a little cage beside the throne to which I was sat on with Toby, he had long fallen asleep against me and I was thankful for it,

‘I’ll think about it, I’m enjoying the peacefulness right now’ to my surprise Hoggle hand entered the room holding a blanket of some sort. Walking over to me he kept his head down,

‘Hoggle I promise I won’t let him do anything to you’ he gave me the blanket but kept his head down,

‘Naught Hogwarth’ Jareth had appeared behind Hoggle, he was suddenly very worried. I covered Toby with the blanket trying hard not to wake him,

‘Will you keep it down’ I whispered forcefully whilst also pointing at the captive pain and panic,

‘That includes you both’ turning back round I saw Hoggle trembling,

‘Back off Jareth, and his is name is Hoggle’ Jareth looked at Hoggle with a smirk,

‘A regular pest are we?’ With that Hoggle saw sense and ran off. 

I picked up Toby and held him close, sitting by an open window I looked out toward the Labyrinth, Sarah will solve it, rescue her brother and defeat the goblin king. Then it will be just Hades to deal with,

‘An offer of peace’ Jareth joined me by the window holding a glass ball in hand,

‘Go sit on a cactus’ the glass ball levitated from his hand, within it a single gold light floated around inside the ball, at this point Toby had stirred awake and was fixated with the animated light,

‘What do you want a medal’ he pouted as Toby grabbed hold of the glass ball.

A scream of pain startled me and Toby dropped the ball, Jareth caught it as we left the window ledge. Smoke was rising by the throne. Handing Toby to Jareth I raced over to the throne and found a pair of barbecued minions gripping the bars of their cage,

‘Give Toby to Hoggle’ turning round Hoggle ran into the room, took Toby and hid away,

‘I was beginning to think I had won’ mocked Jareth. A wall of fire erupted between us, the strength of the fire pushed me back into the throne, rope like smoke soon bound me to the chair and the now free pain and panic hopped up onto my legs,

‘Hey boss, we’ve got the girl see’ their stubby little hands pointed at me as Hades replaced the fire wall. Jareth’s goblin army waited behind their king,

‘This happy little family flimsy is over gnome boy, just to add salt in the wound say goodbye to our contract, what part of the whole deal did you miss?’ One of the goblin guards had come from behind the throne to attack but Hades sensed it and shot a fire ball at the goblin, he retreated back,

‘Now then if you don’t mind, we shall see ourselves out’ 

‘But you’ve only just arrived’ it was if I didn’t exist and I was fuming,

‘Hey!’ Everyone went quiet and faced me,

‘In case you missed the obvious, let me explain. Sarah won’t go near you, Toby won’t become a goblin, I despise school and Hercules you turn you into a punching bag!’ The rant done my lungs a beating. Jareth stifled back a laugh whilst Hades pinched the bridge of his nose,

‘Aye kids’ triggered,

‘Say that to my face match head!’ He snapped his fingers and I was engulfed in smoke.

Wafting the smoke away I was now back at the tree we’re Jareth had taken me from, i grunted in frustration and pretended to kick the tree,

‘Hey Rose, you okay there’ stupid,

‘Uh yeah fine, hi Jason, you done for today?’ I’m going to kick myself if it’s Jareth again,

‘Yeah, do you wanna hang out?’

‘Please’


End file.
